Vigo
Vigo the Carpathian (originally known as Vigo Von Homburg Deutschendorf) is an ancient 16th Century medieval tyrant and sorcerer, who later died in the 17th century. He's the main antagonist in Ghostbusters II and is portrayed onscreen by Wilhelm von Homburg, and voiced by Max Von Sydow. He is found again in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, voiced again by Von Sydow. Primary Canon History Origins Vigo was born in 1505 in the small Balkan kingdom of Carpathia in Hungary. He soon rose to power and ruled his home country with an iron fist, and the land itself was in a constant state of spiritual turmoil thanks to his despotic rule, which earned him an infamous name, the "Scourge of Carpathia." Vigo later conquered another land, the country of Moldavia in Romania which its people while still resenting the psychotic autocrat, gave him another notorious alias, the "Sorrow of Moldavia." It was said he was a powerful magician and a genius in many ways, as well as a tyrant, an autocrat, a lunatic and a genocidal madman. Because of his evil ways he wasn't well liked by his subjects and he killed hundreds of them. He was also known as "Vigo the Cruel," "Vigo the Torturer," "Vigo the Despised," and "Vigo the Unholy." Peter Venkman jokingly adds "Vigo the Butch" to the list of aliases. He eventually died at the age of 105 in 1610, but not because of his old age. His people had led a rebellion and they tried and executed him in a manner that they saw fit for his rule. He was poisoned, shot, stabbed, hung, stretched, disemboweled, drawn and quartered (to which Venkman commented "Ouch"). Just before his head died, he uttered this prophetic warning: "Death is but a door. Time is but a window. I'll be back!" Ghostbusters II True to his word, he returned in modern day New York in 1989 and took up residence in his self-portrait that was created long before the events of his death. Vigo used the river of Psychomagnotheric Slime (also known as Mood Slime), generated by a Sloar, which flowed through abandoned subway tunnels to a location underneath the city's Manhattan Museum of Art, where Vigo resided. The Mood Slime boosted Vigo's powers, and enabled him to channel people's negative emotions needed for the manifestation of an army of angry spirits that soon started terrorizing New York City. Although the slime granted Vigo power enough to manifest, he could not regain a physical form. For this reason, Vigo needed a baby to possess. Vigo manipulated the museum's curator Janosz Poha into bringing Dana Barrett's baby Oscar to the museum of art, so that on the eve of the new year he could possess her child and be reborn and freely rule the world once again. The Ghostbusters attempted to rescue Oscar, but Vigo gained corporeal form and emerged from the painting, using beams to stun the Ghostbusters. As Vigo was preparing to possess the baby Oscar, he then grimaced in pain. His weakening was due to throngs of New Yorkers singing "Auld Lang Style" outside the museum, and their positivity countered the negativity Vigo thrived on. This also released the Ghostbusters from their stasis. They attacked Vigo with positively charged slime and blasted him back into the painting, completely draining all his powers. After that, the painting of Vigo vanished and was replaced with a new one with four men wearing togas surrounding a baby, which symbolized the four Ghostbusters as heavenly saints defending the baby Oscar. Ghostbusters: The Video Game Vigo resides in the Firehouse in his painting near Janine's desk on the right from the Firehouse doors. If the Rookie interacts with the painting, it will talk to him, with over 100 different line variations. Its reason for existence is unknown, seeing as it was melted at the end of the movie to reveal a painting of the Ghostbusters. An explanation could be that this is not the original painting, but a replica that Vigo's spirit now inhabits. Another possibility is that the painting of the Ghostbusters (which itself was created by changing Vigo's powers into positive energy) still held what's left of Vigo after his defeat, and after some time it returned to its normal form (Vigo painting). However, Vigo's spirit is still rather powerless and unable to act outside the painting, making it unessential to even put him into the Containment Unit. Another theory is that the Psi Energy Pulse generated by Ilyssa Selwyn could have reverted the painting back to its original form. Secondary Canon History Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Version) In the Wii version, Vigo's painting is in the basement near the Storage facility. During the mission at the Natural History Museum, Winston mentions the Vigo Incident to the Rookie. Vigo Reference in The Video Game Stylized Version IDW Comics In an attempt to turn the tide of a war in Russia, Vigo unleashed an Underworld Horde, including Death. However, the horde was defeated by The Undying Soldier. John Horace Tobin later noted Vigo's existence was accounted for in the works of renowned historian Leon Zundinger. Years after the Thanksgiving 1991 incident, the Vigo painting is still in the garage bay of the Firehouse. Idulnas briefly took on the guise of Vigo to taunt Janosz into serving him. A couple weeks into the Tiamat incident, Vigo suddenly vanished from his painting. He resurfaced on Hart Island and raised the dead buried at the potter's field to serve as his army. The resulting P.K.E. surge attracted the Ghostbusters' attention. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz shot Vigo in the face with her Proton Pistol. Angered someone dared to strike him, Vigo fixated on Peter, whom he referred to as "The Vandal," instead and shot at him. The Ghostbusters, Chicago Ghostbusters and Ghost Smashers converged on the potter's field upon Peter's insistence. They opened fire on Vigo, who called to the Hart Island Ghosts. In a surprise turn, the ghosts pried the Proton Streams from Vigo. Vigo grabbed ahold of Ron Alexander and gloated about his impending death. With Ray still in a trance state, Ron took matters into his own hands and activated his Boson Caster. Vigo was shot point blank in the face. As Vigo's head reformed, Winston grabbed Ray's Slime Blower and opened fire. Vigo taunted Winston and declared the Hart Island Ghosts would prevent the slime from touching him. Winston was counting on this. Slimed with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime, the ghosts were free from Vigo's control. They immediately swarmed Vigo like hungry piranha. Vigo's form was slowly dispersed, evidenced by his left hand being reduced to a skeleton. When the Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse, Vigo was back in his painting but with scorch marks on his head where he was blasted by Melanie Ortiz. Peter promised to help cover them up with a pastel colored beret. Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 7 Paranormal Freak *'Abilities:' None...anymore Tobin's Summary: Though this tome is almost exclusively intended as a reference for spirits, I think it's worth noting briefly the life of one Prince Vigo Von Homburg Deutschendorf. Taking notes from my colleague Leon Zundinger's work Magicians, Martyrs And Madmen, I've learned that Vigo lived between 1505 and 1610. His unnaturally long life didn't end easily, as the villagers in his kingdom tries several methods of getting rid of him before something finally worked. His last words were: "Death is but a door, time is but a window. I'll be back!" I suspect he had means already secured to insure this will eventually happen. Egon's Notes: Indeed, he did. Vigo's tenacity in life and beyond is quite remarkable. Our encounters with him were definitely a learning experience and great way to stress test some of our equipment. Ray's Tips: Ummm, don't stare directly into the painting's eyes. I learned that the hard way. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in Shandor's Island, during the "Shandor's Island" section. It is in a back corner of the room you start the level in. No P.K.E. Scan is required. Powers and Abilities Vigo is a Class 4 entity. When the river of slime beneath the streets of New York became negatively charged, the spirit of Vigo grew quite powerful. With this abundance of negative energy to draw upon, Vigo displayed characteristics and abilities comparable to a Class 7 entity, such as Gozer. During this time, Vigo performs remarkable feats of telekinesis, telepathy, and mind control. Additionally, he withstood an attack from proton beams, and even managed to viciously retaliate against the Ghostbusters, leaving them temporarily paralyzed. He also has the ability to shape shift into a more demonic form, complete with horns and blood-red eyes. In an excluded scene from the Ghostbusters' investigation of the restoration studio, Egon Spengler states the P.K.E. levels were "max-plus" and the Giga meter was showing all red to which Winston Zeddemore bet were readings off of Vigo. 2/27/89 Script Page 64 via Spook Central Other Ghostbusters Media The Real Ghostbusters The year before the Poso incident, the Ghostbusters battled Vigo. Egon Spengler collected some of the Psycho-Reactive Slime in the aftermath. In the Poso incident, Egon utilized the last of the slime to disguise Peter Venkman as a ghost and gift him with limited powers such as flight. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Partners in Slime " (1989) (DVD ts. 10:32-10:38). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I collected it last year after we battled Vigo the Carpathian." NOW Comics The encounter with Vigo was however chronicled in the comic book adaptation of the second movie by NOW Comics. In this comic, the live action Ghostbusters were replaced with their animated counterparts. It also contained the first appearance of Louis Tully and the only appearance of Dana Barrett in a The Real Ghostbusters continuity. Other Video Games The Sorrow of Moldovia himself was also the final boss in the video games based on Ghostbusters II. Role Playing Games He was also the main villain in an adventure based on the second movie in a re-issue of the role-playing game. To defeat his defenses in order to approach him, the players had to utilize effigies of The Tinman, Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion from Frank Baum's "Oz" series. When Vigo's painting melts, the Oz characters are shown instead of the Ghostbusters. Behind the Scenes The huge Vigo self-portrait turned out to be the biggest design problem. Industrial Light and Magic (ILM) did concept versions for months and Ivan Reitman felt one was too 'Conan the Barbarian' so artists in New York were brought in. The new designs didn't work out either. Glen Eytchison and Pageant of the Masters in Laguna Beach were approached. Each year, they brought 60 classic paintings to life with people standing in costume before settings based on the original painting. Gross worked with them on a new design. With a deadline looming, the design was sent to ILM with just two days left to a scheduled shoot. The design was worked on down to the last minute. How the portrait would animate was another issue. Originally, it would just be Vigo talking from the painting. Clay animation and an animated cartoon were considered. Eventually, as the script changed, it was decided Vigo would be brought out as much as possible and the painting would be replaced with a floating head hovering in a columned corridor coated with slime. Wilhelm von Homburg was filmed in front of a bluescreen and then matted over a miniature version of the slimed corridor built by the ILM model shop. After each take, the slime had to be cleaned up and reset. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 9. Cinefex, USA. The demonic floating head seen after Vigo returns the painting was inspired by preproduction sketches done by Thom Enriquez. Lifecasts were done on Wilhelm von Homburg. Tim Lawrence and Makeup artist Mike Smithson did a variety of altercations in clay like strengthening the jaw line, straightening out the nose, making a more sinister brow, elongating earlobes, and sharpening cheeks. 10-11 versions were done and sent to Ivan Reitman for approval. Once the final was chosen, Lawrence had three weeks. Then it was cut down to one week. Howie Weed from the creature shop wore the makeup for scenes when Vigo was transformed within the painting and when Ray was possessed. Eisenberg, Adam (November 1989). Ghostbusters Revisited, Cinefex magazine #40, page 44-45. Cinefex, USA. Trivia *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, Vigo was very different than the final version seen in the movie. Both versions shared the plans of world domination and being linked to artwork. **In the draft, Jalmar Litvinov was Vigo the Carpathian, the "mad Abbot of Tsbirsk," a friend of Rasputin, and one of three leading causes of the Russian Revolution. In one 3 day stretch, he caused the brutal deaths of 1500 peasants. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 92). Ray Stantz: "Jalmar Litvinov was better known as Vigo the Carpathian, the "mad Abbot of Tsbirsk." This guy was a demented Russian monk--a good buddy of Rasputin's--and a really bad cat." Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 92). Egon Spengler says: "Along with poverty and injustice, he was considered one of the three leading causes of the Russian Revolution. In one three day stretch he had 1500 peasants staked, burned, crushed and ground up for fertilizer." **In the draft, he posed as an immigrant named Jalmar Litvinov. He left Tsbirsk, Russia and arrived at Ellis Island in 1917 (on page 92, it is changed to 1906) with a holy icon he painted, a hinged triptych painted on wood in the Byzantine style, depicting martyrdom of a trio of Russian saints. Notably, the central figure in the trio had a powerfully expressive face. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 1). Paragraph reads: "Ext. Ellis Island - Day - 1917 Groups of newly arrived IMMIGRANTS are lined up outside the main building waiting for processing. The Statue of Liberty looms in the background. SUPER: Ellis Island - 1917." Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 1). Immigration Officer says: "Jalmar Litvinov--Tsbirsk, Russia." Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 1). Paragraph reads: "Jalmar unwraps the bundle revealing a holy icon." Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 1). Paragraph reads: "It is a hinged triptych painted on wood in the Byzantine style depicting matrydom of a trio of Russian saints. The most remarkable aspect of the painting is the powerfully expressive face of its central figure." Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 92). Egon Spengler: "I found the name Jalmar Litvinov in the immigration records. He came from Russia in 1906, but he came alone and I couldn't find any subsequent marriage licenses or birth certificates naming him." Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 92). Ray Stantz says: "And he painted this." **In the draft, he freely lives in New York posing as an early to mid-30s musician named Jason Locke. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 24). Paragraph reads: "He's handsome, very intense-looking, in his early or mid-thirties, and somehow threatening despite his casual demeanor. His name is JASON LOCKE." Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 73). Lane Walker says: "He said he was a musician and I thought he was attractive and we started going out." **In the draft, as Jason, he attends Peter, Ray, and Egon's trial. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 32). Paragraph reads: "The courtroom is crowded with interested SPECTATORS and a handful of REPORTERS. Seated inconspicuously among them at the back of the room is Jason Locke." **In the draft, Lane and Jason met at a Black Sabbath concert. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 73). Lane Walker says: "We met at a Black Sabbath concert." **In the draft, the baby's father was Jason (Vigo). After Lane got pregnant, Jason became obsessed with the baby and his attitude changed for the negative towards her. Lane broke up with Jason and after the baby was born, she called the police when he came around again. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 73). Lane Walker says: "Things were good for a while but then I got pregnant and everything changed. He seemed obsessed with the baby and he was very cruel to me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I told him to leave. I didn't see him for a long time after that but then after the baby was born he started coming around again and saying he wanted us back. Eventually I had to call the police and they told him to stay away." **In the draft, Egon took readings of Jason with the Giga Meter during the Sixth Avenue encounter and got 130 GeVs of psychomagnetic force off him. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 73). Egon Spengler says: "You might be interested to know that I took Gigameter readings on Jason Locke the first time you confronted him. He was reading 130 GeVs of psychomagnetic force." **In the draft, Vigo's plan was take over the world after the fall of modern socity and when his body died, he would possess his son's body and continue ruling. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 100). Jason Locke says: "Your civilization is at an end. Your whole society is about to die and your pitiful politics along with it. From the ashes of the old world a new empire will rise and I will rule--King, Czar, Emperor--first of a great dynasty. And when this body dies my spirit will reside with my son and heir." **In the draft, Vigo's true form is that of a 'wild-eyed, full-bearded, dressed in heavily brocaded robes and Eastern-style miter of an Orthodox bishop but adorned with symbols of his own twisted religion.' Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 101). Paragraph reads: "Jason dematerializes and in his place appears Vigo the Carpathian, the mad monk; wild-eyed, full-bearded, dressed in heavily brocaded robes and Eastern-style miter of an Orthodox bishop but adorned with the symbols of his own twisted personal religion." **In draft, Vigo animates the Statue of Liberty with negative psychomagnetic energy and rides it in pursuit of Lane and their baby. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 104). "Paragraph reads: "A greenish glow starts to emanate from the base of the statue, then starts rising up the body as the colossal Lady is infused with evil energy. Then Vigo dashes up the stairs and enters the sculpture."'' **In draft, Vigo is dispersed on Wall Street after the Ghostbusters patch their Proton Packs into 500 kilovolt amp Con Edison transmission lines and open fire with 2 million kilowatts of electricity. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 111). "Egon Spengler says: "If we could reverse the polarity of the energy mass, theoretically the magnetic force would become repellent and dissipate into the atmosphere."'' Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 105). "Ray Stantz says: "With a strong electrical current. The Statue is copper; it's highly conductive. In this area, the Con Ed transmission lines carry about 500 kilovolt amps. If we run that much current through our proton packs, it should produce more than enough juice to do this job."'' Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 111). "Paragraph reads: "Then, suddenly, the throwers jump in their hands and spit two million kilowatts of electricity at the oncoming behemoth."'' Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 111). "Paragraph reads: "His face contorts, he bellows with rage, then explodes into dust."'' *The concept artwork of Vigo appears to suggest that Vigo was at one point going to be a boss character in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Vigo's surnames, as stated from Egon's research from the Occult Reference Net in Ghostbusters II and the Tobin's Spirit Guide entry found in Stylized Version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, are Von Homburg Deutschendorf. This is a combination of those of Wilhelm von Homburg, the actor who portrayed him in Ghostbusters II, and William T. Deutschendorf and Henry J. Deutschendorf II, the actors that portrayed Oscar. *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), after the Museum of (Super)Natural History, the tenth message on the Firehouse answering machine was left by a Professor Jones (a nod to Indiana Jones) demanding to know what happened to the Vigo painting. Professor Jones; After Museum of (Super)Natural History, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 10 of 11 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Professor Jones says: "Professor Jones. Trying to find out information on the whereabouts of the Vigo painting. Do you have any idea what's happened to it? It's a priceless historical treasure. It belongs in a museum." *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4, there is a sketch of Vigo on the wall. *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11, the red Post-It Note right of Kahlil's depiction references Vigo and his lifespan. *On the Convention Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, Vigo makes a cameo by the Roswell Army Ghosts. *On the regular cover of Ghostbusters International #5, to the left of the Mona Lisa, there appears to be an early Vigo design. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters II' *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' Secondary Canon *'The Real Ghostbusters' **"Partners in Slime" ***Mentioned by Egon Spengler *'Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II' **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 *'Ghostbusters II Video Game' **Scene 7: Storming the Museum *'Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics' **"The Other Side 1" ***Mentioned twice by Fred **'Displaced Aggression 2' ***Mentioned by Ray. He states Egon hasn't taught at Columbia University since the Ghostbusters fought Vigo years ago. **'What in Samhain Just Happened?!' ***On page nine, a painting of Vigo is seen above the shoulder of Artie Lester as he shows Janine Melnitz inside Tobin's Mansion. **Volume One ***Ghostbusters Issue #1 ****On page 11, Winston mentions Vigo by referring to him as a "dead Moldavian dictator." ***Ghostbusters Issue #2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #3 ****On page 17, Idulnas refers to "the merger with the Carpathian." ***Ghostbusters Issue #8 ****"The Man Who Holds the Hands of Death" ****"The Man Who Sought Death" ***Ghostbusters Issue #13 ****Mentioned by Janosz and seen in flashbacks on page 10 ***Ghostbusters Issue #14 ***Ghostbusters Issue #16 ****On Cover RI ****Idulnas poses as Vigo on page 4 **Volume Two ***Ghostbusters Issue #1 ***Ghostbusters Issue #2 ***Ghostbusters Issue #3 ***Ghostbusters Issue #9 ***Ghostbusters Issue #11 ****On page 16, Kylie Griffin mentions Vigo in her report. Kylie Griffin (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.16). Kylie says: "It corresponds almost perfectly with wars, with genocide, the coming of Gozer, with the whole Vigo thing..." ***Ghostbusters Issue #12 ****On page 11, the fear extracted from Ray is of Vigo possessing him. ***Ghostbusters Issue #14 ****Referenced in Dana Barrett's biography in the Dramatis Personae page ***Ghostbusters Issue #17 ***Ghostbusters Issue #18 ***Ghostbusters Issue #19 **Ghostbusters Get Real ***Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #3 *'Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime' **Mentioned by Ismael Quotes Ghostbusters: The Video Game You can get insulted by Vigo if you go up to his Vigo painting in the firehouse and interact with it. Below are all 114 Vigo quotes, with audio pulled directly from the game's data files. Quote #102 - "This isn't Ghostbusters. This is The Exorcist!" - is exclusive to the stylized version of the game. References Gallery Primary Canon Vigo.JPG|Prince Vigo VigostaringatJanosz.png GB2film1999chapter07sc002.png VigocommandsJanoszPoha.png|Vigo takes possession of Janosz Poha GB2film1999chapter13sc046.png Vigo04.png Vigo05.png GB2film1999chapter13sc055.png vlcsnap-1167085.png|History of Vigo on Egon's Computer vigoinpicture.png|Egon examines photo of Vigo Vigoandriverofslime.png|Collage of screen caps of Vigo in the photo before the lab caught fire GB2film1999chapter26sc020.png|Out of the painting GB2film1999chapter26sc023.png GB2film1999chapter26sc029.png GB2film1999chapter26sc037.png|Unleashing paralyzing attack GB2film1999chapter26sc043.png GB2film1999chapter26sc049.png|Using telekinesis GB2film1999chapter26sc050.png GB2film1999chapter26sc067.png GB2film1999chapter27sc003.png GB2film1999chapter27sc005.png|Weakened by singing GB2film1999chapter27sc031.png|Forced back in painting GB2film1999chapter27sc032.png VigoTowardstheEnd.png|Vigo in his demonic form GB2film1999chapter27sc040.png|Entrancing Ray GB2film1999chapter27sc049.png|Vigo in Ray's body Vigo02.png GB2film1999chapter27sc068.png|Ghostbusters defeat Vigo GB2film1999chapter27sc070.png GB2film1999chapter27sc074.png VigoPainting.JPG|New Positive-Slime Painting VigoGBTVGRV01.png|As seen in the Firehouse in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Secondary Canon RGBsiGB2pt1Vigosc01.png|Vigo as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1. RGBsiGB2pt1VigoJanoszsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterDanaJanoszVigosc01.png|Vigo as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 2. RGBsiGB2pt2DanaJanoszVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Vigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2GhostbustersJanoszVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3VigoJanoszsc01.png|Vigo as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. RGBsiGB2pt3DanaJanoszVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DanaJanoszVigoOscarsc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaJanoszVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaVigoOscarsc01.png| VigoinGB2NESScene7sc01.png|Vigo as seen in Ghostbusters II Video Game VigotheCarpathianinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Vigo, the Carpathian bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) VigoSV01.png|As seen in the Firehouse in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) VigoWhatInSamhain.jpg|Vigo Painting in What in Samhain Just Happened?! GhostbustersInfestationIssueOneCoverRIBVigo.jpg|Featured on a sketch cover of Ghostbusters: Infestation 1 VigoIssueTwoCameo.jpg|As seen in Issue #2 VigoIDW8-1.jpg|As seen in Issue #8, "The Man Who Holds the Hands of Death" VigoIDW8-2.jpg|As seen in Issue #8, "The Man Who Sought Death" VigoIDWOngoing13.jpg|Flashback seen in Issue #13 VigoIDW16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #16 GhostbustersOngoingIssue16CoverRI.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Issue #16 Cover RI VigoOngoingIDWV2Issue1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 VigoIDWV2Issue4.jpg|Sketch in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 VigoIDWVol2Issue9.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9 VigoIDWV2Issue12.jpg|As fear seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 VigoIDWOngoing01.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 VigoIDWOngoing02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 VigoIDWOngoing03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 VigoIDWOngoing04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 VigoIDWOngoing05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 VigoIDWOngoing06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 VigoIDWOngoing07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 VigoIDWOngoing08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 VigoIDWOngoing09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 VigoIDWOngoing10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 VigoIDWOngoing11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 VigoIDWOngoing12.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 VigoIDWOngoing17.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 VigoIDWOngoing14.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 VigoIDWOngoing15.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 VigoIDWOngoing16.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 RoswellGhostVigoBoogiemanSlimerGetReal01.jpg|Cameo on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Convention Cover AnimatedMonaLisaVigoIDWVol3Issue5RegularCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters International #5 regular cover Non Canon VigoCinefex01.jpg|Setting up for filming when painting comes to life VigoCinefex02.jpg|Mike Smithson touches up Howie Weed as Vigo's demonic form Conceptart13.JPG|An unused concept image from Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Ghosts Category:GB2 Characters Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Class 4 Category:Class 7 Category:GB2:VG Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters